A Friendly Visit
by lovepopmonster
Summary: Kaeda Muraoka, a daughter of the four noble families comes to the Sereitei to visit a few friends. But there is a small captain that she wants a special meeting with. HitsugayaxOC LEMON!


**So I kind of randomly had this idea after reading some really sweet hitsugayaxOC stories here on fanfiction. I also added a lot to it. and it may seem byakuyaxOC at first so if it's not that good, sorry! Lemon lemon lemon. :)**

**disclaimer: i do not own bleach, but i DO own my OC Kaeda Muraoka ;P**

**---**

It was a hot summer day in Sereitei, and in the office of Byakuya Kuchiki, 6th Division, he and his fukutaicho, Renji Abarai were doing paperwork at their desks quietly. Renji was burning up and wasn't afraid to show it. He had the top of his shihakusho was off of his upper body and he sat at his desk topless. Byakuya, however, was sitting in his usual outfit, scarf and all. They both looked up when a knock was heard. "Fukutaicho Chojiro Sasakibe requesting entrance Kuchiki-taicho."

"Enter." Byakuya said curtly. The door slid open and the fukutaicho of the first division walked in with a small girl trailing behind him. Byakuya glanced at her, immediately knowing who she was. The girl was no taller than Rukia and was quiet and polite. She had long dark blue hair and her bangs were slanted over her emerald eyes. her skin was golden, not as dark as Yoruichi but sunkissed. She was wearing a yellow kimono, adorned with multi-colored flowers, and the obi was a dark pinkish red. She looked up to meet his eyes and smiled.

"Bya-kun." she said and he stood up out of his seat, bowing his head quickly. Renji however had no idea who this beauty before him was. He looked to Byakuya with a questioning look. " Renji, this is Kaeda Muraoka. She is a member of the four noble families." he answered the unstated question. Renji immediately stood and bowed low. She smiled at him and bowed as well. "Abarai-fukutaicho." she acknowledged.

"I know you're busy Bya-kun but I wanted to stop by Sereitei to visit some friends. You were first on the list, of course." She continued her happy smile. "I'm glad. We haven't spoken in too long Kaeda-san." "This is all too true. Stop by the manor more will you? We'll have tea sometime. Oh, and bring Ruki-chan will you? She's just lovely." she said pleasantly. Suddenly she burst and jumped on Byakuya embracing him tightly. "Bya-kun i missed you so much!" she squeaked. He almost let a smirk slip but held it in as his hugged her back. She let go and stepped away, putting her hands back in her kimono. She walked to Renji and hugged him as well, not minding his shirtlessness or sweaty back. "It was nice to meet you Abarai-fukutaicho. I hope to see you again soon." She said smiling. "You as well Muraoka-san." "Don't be so formal, Renji-kun! Kaeda-chan is perfect. Although Bya-kun refuses such informality." She stuck her tounge out at him. Byakuya smirked. "But as much fun as it's been, i must take my leave. But I meant what I said about visiting me Bya-kun! And bring Renji-kun too!" She smiled as Chojiro escorted her out the door. Byakuya shook his head with a smirk and Renji laughed out loud. She was a character. "So how do you know her taicho?" "I grew up with her, and Yoruichi. We're closer than you'd think." Renji nodded and started back on the paperwork along with his taicho.

Kaeda continued on her friendly visit aroud the Sereitei and she stopped at the 8th division. Chojiro knocked and they were granted access. "Kyou-kun!" she squealed jumping to give him a hug. He retured the embrace and called for sake, when she refused Nanao brought her a cup of sat and talked for a while before Kyouraku brought up a topic that was special to Kaeda. "So have you been to see little Toshirou yet Ka-chan?" she blushed and looked at her cup. "No, not yet. But I will after I see Hisagi. I've just been going in order from 1st division to 13th." She smirked, "I wish I had something special planned though." Kyouraku chuckled, "Well whatever you come up with, keep it PG Ka-chan! We don't want anymore little grumpypants' running around here!" Kaeda blushed even deeper, " I can't guarantee to keep it anywhere below PG-13." They both laughed. About 10 minutes later Kaeda was escorted to the 9th division,where she visited her good friend Hisagi Shuhei. They were glad to see eachother, but soon Kaeda couldn't take it anymore. "Shu-kun, I have to see him right now. I'll come by again tomorrow." She said in a rushed voice. He laughed and nodded, "Knock him dead Ka-chan!" She smirked and ran out the door leaving Chojiro confused.

Hitsugaya Toshirou was sitting at his desk signing paperwork, as usual. Matsumoto Rangiku was passed out on the couch, as usual. Toshirou sighed and looked out the window. It was evening already and he was finishing up the last of the paperwork. The door burst open and revealed a panting Kaeda Muraoka. "Toshirou." she breathed. "Kaeda?" he burst out. She ran to him and he hugged her to him tightly. She burried her face into his smooth neck and he held her like he would die if he let go. He kept whispering her name. "Kaeda..Kaeda..Kaeda.." Suddenly she looked up to him. A glint of lust in her eyes as she dragged him towards his room...

They tumbled in and he held her gently. "Toshirou, be rough with me. Please." she whispered desperately. He happily obliged and shoved her against the wall, attacking her neck with his mouth. His hands roamed her stomach and her legs wrapped around his waist. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him closer. She felt him nip at her soft skin and she moaned. She hadn't felt him like this in too long. His hands when from her stomach, sliding down to her thighs and rubbed in circles. He sunk his teeth into her sweet spot which earned him somewhere between a moan and a cry of pleasure. She started to grind her clothing-covered hips against his, and made him moan against her throat. "Toshirou.." she panted. "Mmmmmm?" he answered slyly. She could almost feel the smirk on his face. He then brought her to his bed and threw her down. Crawling on top of her, he pinned her hands above her head and ripped the obi off of her waist. He tore the rest of her clothes away from her body to reveal she was wearing only some purple lace panties and a matching push-up bra. He looked at her hungrily. He could feel his erection growing even more. "Do you want to play around a little first?" she asked with a smirk. He grinned devilishly and nodded slowly. She giggled and pulled him over only to lock her mouth onto his own. He took over from there and licked around her mouth before biting her lower lip. She moaned loudly and opened her mouth for him. He slowly slid his tongue against hers before he started to suck on her tongue. He kept sucking and slurping inside her mouth and she could barely think straight. Her mind was reeling and she almost couldn't breathe. She felt his erection rub up against her thigh and she moaned once again. She had to get him out of that shihakusho. She used her small hands to rip the top off of his shoulders and she separated her mouth from his and reached up to start kissing and licking his chest and shoulders. She licked around hit upper body and enjoyed his moans for a while before rolling over so she was on top. She smirked and ran her hands over his strong stomach admiring the feel of his soft skin. She couldn't get enough of this sight before her. He was like a god and she only a servant, here to pleasure him as much as possible. She then bent down and started to kiss around the area where his hakamas rest on his hips. Suckling lightly on his skin she used her hand to rub his erect member. She heard him groan and raise his hips to meet her hands. He grabbed onto her breasts and began massaging and squeezing them, while pinching her nipples through the fabric of her bra. She ripped his hakamas off and his boxers as well. He was hard as a rock now and she was amazed at his size. She had seen him exposed plenty of times, but it had been so long since the last time. She smiled lustfully and grabbed him. Moving her hands and touching every inch of him while he watched her trying not to release right there. Slowly she started to move her mouth closer and closer to his penis. Taking the tip in her mouth slowly she licked and slurped around it. Toshirou let out a loud moan and bucked his hips against her mouth jamming his cock farther into her mouth. She sucked and started to fondle his balls. Moving her other hand to his right thigh she rubbed him sensually. She started to move her head up and down quickly and before she knew it he released and a sweet, salty liquid filled her mouth and ran down her chin. She looked up at him from between his legs and licked her lips then smirked sexually. "you taste so good shiro-chan." She then climbed onto him and straddled his chest. "You're so hot." He mumbled before licking at her stomach. He flipped her around so that her mouth was at his penis again and he had access to her vagina. He licked around her legs and slid his tongue against her clit, earning him a load moan. Unexpectedly he thrust his warm, wet tongue deep into her opening. Kaeda screamed his name and threw her head back. He continued to lick and lap at her juices that were already spilling out. He felt her sucking him again and blew his cool breath into her entrance softly gaining another moan. He grinned mischievously and slipped two fingers in and started rubbing inside her. She screamed his name again and he just kept getting harder all over again. "Toshirou..I need you inside me right now. I'm done with this foreplay shit." He smiled and rolled onto her. "Ready?" She nodded seriously. He positioned himself and slid in softly, letting her adjust to his size. She tried keeping the tears from slipping from her eyes. Slowly the searing pain was beaten out by undying pleasure and she started to move her hips, telling him to start pumping. He did and jarred his hips into her. He pounded her mercilessly and she screamed over and over. He loved the sound of it. She gripped the sheets on his bed and raised her hips to meet him each time. She felt a coil in her stomach winding tighter and tighter…"Toshirou! I'm cuming! Harder!" she moaned as he grabbed her ass and ground her into him one last time before she felt the coil snap and they both released together. He was panting and Kaeda could barely breathe. He rolled off of her and she rolled her upper body onto his chest, kissing his neck lightly.

"I couldn't stand to be away anymore." She stated tiredly. "I'm glad you decided to stop by Ka-chan." He smirked and she smiled blissfully. "I should come for.._friendly_..visits more often."


End file.
